


First Fight

by akamine_chan



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-11
Updated: 2008-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-10 15:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their first fight after they moved in together was about the dishes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Fight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [malnpudl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malnpudl/gifts).



> Written anonymously for Malnpudl for More Joy Day 2008.

Their first fight after they moved in together was about the dishes. Or rather, about who wasn't doing their share of the dishes. Ray went into the bedroom to sulk while Fraser threw on a windbreaker and took Dief out for a run. Hours later, when Fraser returned, he found Ray curled up on the bed, cuddling a henley of Fraser's, sound asleep. Fraser joined him, tugging him close.

-fin-


End file.
